


Things That Make It Warm

by AliAbabwa



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Brain Cares for Pinky, Brain is in Denial, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, Lighthearted, Pinky is a Sweetheart, Rain, Slight Angst in the beginning, Storms, That's basically all this is, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliAbabwa/pseuds/AliAbabwa
Summary: “Brain?”Pink eyes flew open and previously lowered ears pricked up at the familiar voice. He whirled around only to stop upon finding himself nearly nose to nose with his lost companion. “Pinky?” He refused to acknowledge the break in his voice.The other, taller mouse simply smiled brightly, tail swaying from side to side idly as he tilted his head up to the sky with closed eyes. “It’s all rainy! Why are you out in the rain, Brain? Poit! You’ll get sick.” He looked back to him, his blue eyes shining with concern. Oh, Pinky. So caring. Brain truly didn’t deserve such a selfless companion.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Things That Make It Warm

He shivered slightly, the cold water seeping into his fur, stealing the heat from his bones just as fast as the wind stole it from his face. His face was soaked, the drops coming together to run into his pinkish eyes and drip from his chin. His shoulders shook with emotion as he gazed out into the torn skies. He was stupid. So very stupid. To throw someone so kind and amazing away out of spite and anger? It was yet another moronic consequence of his own actions that simply seemed to continuously drag him down.

Idiot. He was an idiot.

While not a fan of the freezing rain or ear-piercing thunder, he did find a halfhearted fondness in the stormy weather. He appreciated it because while in it, he could allow himself to cry. No one would ever notice. No one could possibly know. The tears slipped down his face to mix in with the fallen drops of water drenching him from head to toe. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze. His mouth set in a thin line as he let himself get lost in both the storm and his chaotic thoughts.

It was relieving to let all of his bottled emotions out in a place and a way in which no one could possibly know that he was. With the dream to one day become ruler, he constantly felt pressured to always be at his best. To be emotionless and guarded and to never let his true emotions show through. And furthermore, being raised under such conditions such as Acme Labs did not lead to pleasant or encouraging childhood memories and habits.

But Brain was a child no longer. He had grown up early and quickly, learning that there was no place for a proper childhood in that wretched lab. So he made himself a promise to do all he could in his power to take control and no longer be that helpless, simple lab mouse for everyone to play with. Not a moment passed by that Brain wouldn’t dream of world domination. Yet every attempt was a swift crushing defeat or failure. Every night it was ingrained in his head that he was nothing more than a failure. Someone incapable of even going through the simplest of plans. 

Some nights he felt that he had no purpose. No reason for living. Brain may as well not even be here right now. And that hurt him so deeply. No one could see his vulnerability. No one was privy to the trauma and nightmares he faced alone every night. He was truly alone in every aspect of the word.

But then Pinky came into his life with his joyful laughter, aggravating verbal tics, and bright smiles. Pinky danced into his life and with him, brought forth the color into his world. He brought back his dreams and hopes and gave him a purpose. A reason to keep fighting for what he desired. A reason to fight to make the world a better place for him.

Lightning flashed, a brilliant shock of white in the graphite sky, forking silently to the unsuspecting ground - the thunderous boom always calling its warning too late. Stranded alone in the pouring rain, he closed his eyes and he reminisced.

“Brain?” 

Pink eyes flew open and previously lowered ears pricked up at the familiar voice. He whirled around only to stop upon finding himself nearly nose to nose with his lost companion. “Pinky?” He refused to acknowledge the break in his voice.

The other, taller mouse simply smiled brightly, tail swaying from side to side idly as he tilted his head up to the sky with closed eyes. “It’s all rainy! Why are you out in the rain, Brain?  _ Poit _ ! You’ll get sick.” He looked back to him, his blue eyes shining with concern. Oh, Pinky. So caring. Brain truly didn’t deserve such a selfless companion.

He frowned, biting his lip in thought as he glanced back to their surroundings. Black clouds sprawled across the sky, billowing in from the west. Their brassy glare drained the color from ground and trees, leaving the nearby houses in the distance tinted bronze in the faltering light. The air grew heavy and the humidity pressed down, suffocating. The scent of rain was dark and heady. A stillness fell over the streets, and in the silence came a low crackle of thunder, rolling across treetops to the pattering of tiny raindrops. For a moment, everything stopped. Even the wind seemed to hold its breath. A streak of hot silver splits the sky, and the downpour began.

Brain shivered, subconsciously taking a step closer towards Pinky. “You should go somewhere warmer.” He said thoughtfully, completely disregarding the other’s question.  _ Why had Pinky returned? After Brain had snapped at him after another failed plan, nonetheless?  _

A surprised sound escaped the shorter’s lips as his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was tugged towards the sidewalk and away from his lonely lampost. “Pinky?” He questioned, mildly annoyed at being dragged around.

The taller mouse didn’t reply immediately, instead leading him towards the thin alleyway between two buildings. He pulled him in between the walls and into the snug, cozy place between the stones. “Safe and warm,” He beamed brightly with pride, finally releasing the other’s hand. When did their hands become clasped?   
  
Brain’s frown deepened as he glanced around their new surroundings. They remained untouched by the rain within here and the heater from the cafe to their left filled the little space with slight warmth. It appeared Pinky had the right idea. “Clever.” He praised lightly, leaning against the wall with a thoughtful hum. He was still perplexed as to why the other mouse had come searching for him. Had something gone awry in the lab that needed his attention? He dared not entertain his hopes that the other missed him as dearly as he had missed him too. 

“Pinky?” He spoke up yet again and ocean blue eyes met his own with the slight tilt of his head. Soft ears flattened against his skull from the rain flopped over Pinky’s forehead and Brain had to fight against the small fond look that threatened to show.

“Yes, Brain?” Pinky blinked expectantly, brows furrowed with worry. Something was most certainly up with his dear friend and he was determined to find out just what was wrong. “Should we return to the lab to rest up for tomorrow night?  _ Troz _ .” It was their usual routine after failed plans, after all.

Brain shook his head disapprovingly. “Not in this weather. It’d be best to remain here until it has cleared up enough to head back to the lab.” He answered before shooting back with a question of his own, a hint of weariness in his tone. “Why did you come out here, Pinky?” He asked, arms folding over his chest and hands rubbing up and down his wet fur to bring warmth back into his bones.

The taller mouse looked confused for but a brief moment before shaking his head with a mixture of amusement and slight exasperation. “To find you.” He deadpanned, hands on his hips and brows raised. “You left so quickly after you got all scowly. I was worried.  _ Poit! _ ”

Guilt filled his chest and Brain looked away, glowering at the cobblestone beneath his cold feet. He didn’t understand why Pinky would chase after him after he yelled at him so harshly for a mistake that wasn’t even his fault. He supposed that the stress of constant failures and lack of sleep had simply caught up to him and he’d taken it out on whoever was within range. In this case; poor Pinky. How could one become the leader of the world when they could hardly control their temper around their best and only friend?

He sighed heavily and shook his head with dismay, finally tilting his head up to meet Pinky’s concerned gaze once more. “The error in my plan was not your fault.” He began, struggling with the words. “It was my own calculations that had merely doomed this particular plan from the start.” His eyes averted and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “My, ah-” He grimaced. “My apologies.” There, the words were out in the open and he felt the guilt lessen.

Pinky beamed brightly at the other’s words, darting forward without hesitation to wrap his arms around the other’s subtly shivering form. “Oh, Brain.” He nuzzled their cheeks together and Brain scowled, trying to push the other away. “I forgive you!  _ Narf _ !” Pinky’s damp fur against his own drenched pelt felt immensely uncomfortable and their sudden close proximity brought an unwelcome heat to his face. 

“Yes, yes, Pinky. Now stop that.” He succeeded in shoving the other off, brushing the nonexistent dust from his sides as he took a moment to compose himself. “Ahem. Right,” He stole a glance out from their alleyway at the downpour and he frowned. “Looks as though we’ll be here for the time being.” He muttered, ears lowering slightly with disappointment. A warm thimble of tea and a nice fantasy novel--one of his guilty pleasures--would be appreciated right about now. But alas, they were stuck here until further notice. May as well make the most of it along with trying to keep himself and his cagemate from freezing to death. He really should have grabbed himself a jacket before storming off earlier.

Pinky had plopped down on the ground, unaware of Brain’s pondering as he laid down on his stomach and plucked at a few strands of fresh, green grass protruding from the cracks in the stone. He fumbled about with the pieces of grass before finally sitting upright and bestowing a crudely made grass bracelet to his companion with a smile. Brain sighed, paying more attention to the mud now covering the other’s belly. “Pinky, you shouldn’t lay down here. You’ll catch your death.” He scolded lightly as he nonetheless took the offered bracelet and absentmindedly placed it upon his wrist. 

“You know I’m bad at playing catch, silly.  _ Poit _ !” Pinky assured him before once again returning to his spot upon the ground to pile up several stray orange leaves distractedly. Brain sighed, shaking his head with defeat. Sometimes tending to his companion was more reminiscent of caring for a toddler than spending time with a mouse of equal age to him. He found that he didn’t particularly mind it, though. It was just who Pinky was. So long as he didn’t end up falling ill by the end of the storm, then it didn’t bother Brain.

It’d be wise to find a stronger source of heat, he decided. The storm was only growing worse in intensity and it showed no signs of stopping any time soon. So he pushed himself from the wall and headed for the entrance to the alleyway, a goal set in his mind. 

“Brain? Where are you going?” He glanced back over his shoulder at his friend, a smile forming unbidden on his face. The other had torn his attention from the little pile of small twigs and leaves that he had formed into the shape of two familiar mice on the wet ground, looking up at Brain with round, blue eyes full of worry. So like Pinky to be always so concerned over others’ wellbeing whilst giving no thought to his own.

He gestured to the storm with a thumb, forcing his usual stoic frown back into place. “I’m going to go retrieve sticks and woods for us to create a fire with.” He explained curtly, ears briefly flattening at the sharp sound of thunder from above. “We’ll need to stay warm somehow.”

Pinky gave a slow nod, processing. “Well, alright. Can I come with you?” He asked, already standing up and striding towards the other’s side. Brain frowned, shaking his head before his friend could come nearer. “We don’t need both of us getting completely drenched yet again. You can stay here and gather up more leaves and kindling in a pile for the fire.” He ordered and Pinky gave him a faux salute and grin. “Kay!”

Brain nodded in return and then slipped from the relative safety of the alleyway and into the cold, darkness of the storm. Pinky watched him disappear from view with a worried expression before turning his attention to the new task at hand. He knelt down and began to comb his fingers through the wet leaves pressed to the side of the stone walls. Brain wanted to start a fire, right? So these leaves probably wouldn’t work right since they were all wet. So he left them be and moved on to a more dry location further into the alley. He collected several clumps of dried leaves in his hands and triumphantly marched back to the wider section of the alleyway to deposit them as Brain had said. He placed several small pebbles around the pile in a circle, smiling to himself as he finished. Not only would they have a comfy, cozy fire; but they’d have a pretty one too!

He looked up as Brain returned, several decently sized sticks in his hands as he hastily darted in between the walls to escape the ruthless rain. He huffed with effort as he placed the sticks down beside Pinky’s pile, trying to regain his bearings. 

“Oh, you got so many lovely sticks, Brain!” He looked up to his friend and shook his head with a roll of his eye. They’re just sticks. How lovely could they be? He sat down on the cold ground, feeling a shiver run up his spine as his teeth chattered. He began to carefully place the sticks into the right formation, giving Pinky a small nod to commend him on his gathering. It wasn’t long before the makeshift fire was complete; needing only the actual flames to be finished. 

He took one of the leftover sticks and placed it between his palms, resting the end on one of the protruding sticks. “Stand back, Pinky.” He ordered, knowing better than to allow his clumsy friend near the fire. Especially while he was bringing the sparks to life. Pinky did as told, taking a few steps back and then crouching down slightly to watch with interest.

Brain rubbed the stick hastily between his hands, focusing intently until smoke began to rise and sparks flew. “Yes!” He exclaimed triumphantly as the beginnings of a fire started and he quickly leaned forward to lightly blow on it to encourage its growth. At last, they had a warm fire and he beckoned Pinky over to join him near its warmth. “Come, Pinky.” He scooted to make room as his friend plopped down beside him eagerly.

He swatted the other’s hands away from the fire when Pinky tried to warm them against the flames, not trusting him to avoid burning himself. “Keep some distance. Just stay close enough to dry off.” He reprimanded, curling into himself slightly to maintain the last bits of his body heat as his frigid body soaked in the warmth of the fire.

Pinky yawned sleepily, scooting closer and then resting his head against Brain’s shoulder without any warning. The smaller blinked with surprise, flinching slightly and staring at the other’s relaxed form against his own. He chewed his lip nervously, glancing away as he stared into the depths of the fire. Finally, he sighed, reaching a hand around Pinky’s shoulders to hold him closer. For warmth. After all, it simply wouldn’t do if his colleague died of hypothermia. 

Pinky happily snuggled into his side, eyes closing with contentment as he enjoyed the warmth and safety of the fire and Brain’s reluctant embrace. Moments such as these were rare and he would savor every second of it. He’d commit it to memory and revisit it whenever he woke from a bad dream and refused to awaken his dear friend to trouble him about it. After all, the future ruler of the world needed sleep more than his dumb, silly friend did. 

“G’night, Brain.” He murmured sleepily, already dozing off to the pattering of rain and Brain’s warm breaths tickling his ear. 

Brain subconsciously tightened his hold around him, closing his eyes as he fought back a yawn. “Yes, goodnight Pinky.” He whispered in reply, soon falling into a peaceful sleep alongside his friend.

Funny how a simple hole between two buildings could feel so warm and homely. 

But then again, anywhere could be home so long as Pinky was at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Things That Make It Warm by Cavetown. No real plot here. Just some idle fluff written late at night. Hope you enjoy these two mice snuggling cozily together~


End file.
